Las Pruebas
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - es que...ella es tan pequeña aun...- - tiene veinte- le recordó- además ¿no te pondría feliz ser tía?-


Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, y esta historia es hecha sin fines lucrativos

.-.-.-.-

Las Pruebas

\- oye Kasumi... ¿no has notado a Akane un poco... extraña?-

\- ¿extraña como?- respondió con otra pregunta sin despegar su mirada del televisor, sin perder detalle del drama de moda en ese momento

\- si tan solo tía Nodoka estuviera aquí, ella seguro sabría...- mencionó un poco disgustada

\- ¿a qué te refieres Nabiki?- dejo la telenovela de lado y miró a su hermana que se veía bastante seria

\- a que ella tiene un sexto sentido para esto-

\- no te estoy entendiendo...- dijo cada vez más confundida

\- ¿recuerdas a la hija de los Mizorogi? la que se casó hace unas semanas-

\- si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-

\- bueno antes de que se casara, tía Nodoka y yo nos la encontramos con su madre en el centro, las saludamos e intercambiamos algunas palabras con ellas, luego se retiraron y nosotras seguimos con lo nuestro; el caso es que cuando nos quedamos solas, la tía dijo que ella se veía muy bonita, más radiante y que su mirada era diferente y dijo algo como "no me sorprendería que pronto les diera una alegría a sus papás"-

\- si, creo recordar que también me dijo algo a mi sobre eso... pero y ¿eso qué?-

\- pues que, la ahora señora Sekine, ya anunció la pronta llegada de su primogénito-

\- ¡¿en verdad?! ¡esa es una buena noticia! habrá que enviarle un presente- dijo entrelazando sus manos, pensando en que regalarle a la futura madre

\- ese no es el punto Kasumi, ¿no lo entiendes?, la chica ya estaba embarazada cuando se casó y la tía se dio cuenta-

\- ¿tú crees?-

\- ¡por supuesto! solo tienes que sacar la cuenta-

\- bueno... pero de todas maneras nosotras no debemos meternos en eso, no es nuestro asunto- susurró preocupada de que hermana o su tía se vieran metidas en chismes

\- ya lo sé- soltó con cansancio, se mordió el labio pensando y se movió del lugar donde estaba sentada poniéndose en frente de Kasumi con expresión determinada - lo que si nos incumbe, es nuestra hermana-

\- ¿Akane? ¿y ella que tiene que ver?-

\- ¡¿no lo entiendes hermana?!- exclamó y miró a su hermana como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- no...- negó casi riéndose - no - dijo con nerviosismo - no estas insinuando, lo que creo que estas insinuando... ¿verdad?- Kasumi solo necesito sumar uno más uno, y en muy poco sus neuronas trabajaron para también plantearse lo que decía Nabiki

\- no lo sé, tú dime-

\- ¿entonces tú crees que tía Nodoka podría saber si nuestra hermana esta...- no completó la frase, incluso de solo pensarlo se sentía culpable, no podía mencionarlo.

\- tenemos que averiguarlo, no tenemos todo el mes para que tía Nodoka regrese de su viaje, además papá, el tío Genma y Ranma regresarán de su entrenamiento en estos días, será bueno recibirlos con una buena noticia- terminó sonriendo

\- Nabiki lo que dices es grave...-

\- ¿grave? ¡ja! Kasumi piénsalo, ¡es el heredero que nuestros padres quieren!-

\- bueno...-

\- significaría que por fin nuestra hermana sería feliz- ella comenzó con el terreno emocional que sabía Kasumi no resistiría

\- es que...ella es tan pequeña aun...-

\- tiene veinte- le recordó- además ¿no te pondría feliz ser tía?- menos de dos segundos después Kasumi contestó

\- ¿qué es lo que propones?-

.-.-.-.-

Día de Prueba No.1

\- Akane, cariño, es hora de levantarse- canturreó Kasumi abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de la chica

\- aun es temprano Kasumi...- dijo tapándose la cara

\- pero si regularmente te levantas a esta hora a correr, ¿estas más cansada de lo normal?- preguntó directamente

\- si, pero es domingo, hoy no suelo ir a correr, además, ayer me dormí cerca de las doce por estar leyendo-

\- leyendo... claro...- Akane no notó su tono incrédulo gracias al sueño - de todas maneras quiero hacer una limpieza general, anda levántate para que me ayudes- dijo mientras movía las cobijas, descubriendo su cara

\- esta bien...- la chica se levantó medio zombie, y arrastrando los pies salió del cuarto a la vez que se sostenía el estomago, su hermana mayor la siguió de cerca

\- ¿hermanita estas bien? ¿te ves muy pálida?-

\- nada... solo creo que tengo el estomago revuelto, no te preocupes en un rato se me pasa- y con esto último entró al baño

\- así que si tiene nauseas...- Kasumi regresó a la planta baja

.-.-.-.-

Día de prueba No.2

\- hay que saber si tiene otro síntoma- Nabiki hablaba bajo

\- ayer iba a probar con la comida, pero antes del desayuno solo comió fruta, no quiso nada más, por la tarde una de sus amigas la invitó a comer y en la cena, tú misma la viste, solo tomó cereal y se fue a dormir-

\- si, lo sé, tengo un plan...- con esto último dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro

.-.-.

\- ¿aquí vamos a comer?- preguntó Akane asombrada del lugar a donde las había INVITADO Nabiki a comer

\- ¡claro hermanas! ¡aprovechemos que solo estamos nosotras en casa para darnos este gusto!- dijo extendiendo los brazos

\- ¡wau! pues gracias hermana- Akane sonrió feliz y entró al lugar, detrás de ella sus hermanas mayores cuchicheaban

\- ¿en verdad comeremos aquí? es un lugar caro, pensé que no te gustaba gastar tu dinero-

\- créeme Kasumi, cuando les destapemos el numerito a los tortolos habré recuperado mi dinero y al doble, ahora entremos antes de que Akane se de cuenta que nos traemos algo-

Las tres hermanas escogieron una mesa, al instante un camarero muy bien vestido les dio la carta. Nabiki más que ver el menú, veía como Akane hacía gestos raros y se tocaba seguido la nariz.

\- Akane ¿estas bien?- preguntó "preocupada"

\- mmm... si... solo-

\- ¿no querrás vomitar?- cuestionó Kasumi de inmediato, Nabiki la miró con ojos asesinos por imprudente, por suerte Akane era bastante ingenua

\- es solo... que... no sé desde hace días me molesta el olor de pescado... si me disculpan- de pronto Akane se había tapado la boca y había corrido al sanitario

\- Prueba dos: Akane esta vomitando-

\- pobrecilla...- susurró Kasumi mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido Akane.

\- bien, justo a tiempo, hay que irnos, ya que probamos lo que queríamos, no pienso gastar ni un yen aquí- se levantó y su hermana la siguió, listas para esperar por Akane.

.-.-.-.-

Día de prueba No.3

\- Akane estos días no has comido bien- le regaño Kasumi mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa

\- si... lo sé... creo que estoy enferma del estomago- dijo con pesar y tocándose el abdomen, cosa que hacía a últimas fechas muy seguido

\- tengo una idea- mencionó Nabiki a su lado - estoy segura que a Kasumi le encantara prepararte lo que le pidas- finalizó mirándola suspicaz

\- ¡cierto! ¡te prepararé lo que más te apetezca!-

\- yo... no quiero ser una molestia-

\- no le eres cariño, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

\- pues... perdón, pero por ahora solo puedo pensar en algo como... limón...-

\- ¡oh ya sé! ¡tengo una receta por ahí de un bizcocho de limón! ¡estoy segura te encantará!- se paró lista para ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina

\- ¡no!- la detuvo la más pequeña - en realidad se me antoja un limón solo, en verdad lo siento... pero no creo que mi estomago tolere nada más- y con eso Akane caminó a la cocina, tomó y partió un limón por la mitad y se retiró a su habitación

\- antojos- dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo

.-.-.-.-

Día de prueba No.4

\- mira Akane- llamó su atención Nabiki

\- ¿que pasa?- dejo de prestar atención a los muebles que sacudía

\- esto es para ti- le extendió una bolsa de papel

\- ¿qué es?- extrañada tomó lo que su hermana le ofrecía

\- pues un regalo bobita, anda ábrelo, es de parte de Kasumi y mío- terminó con una sonrisa casi angelical

\- pero... ¿porqué?- ella aun así lo comenzó a abrir, al hacerlo encontró un vestido en color rosa pastel

\- es que... como hemos visto que no te has sentido muy bien, queríamos darte algo para que te alegraras un poco- Kasumi fue quien mintió y aunque había sido muy poco convincente su declaración, Akane nunca la puso en tela de juicio, por Dios ¡era Kasumi!

\- ¡gracias!- sonrió feliz mirando de arriba a bajo el vestido entallado al torso y con vuelo desde la cintura

\- ¿qué haces aquí dándonos las gracias? ¡ve y pruébatelo!- ordenó Nabiki riendo

\- ¡si!- Akane corrió escaleras arriba

\- ¡vamos! ¡no hay que perderle rastro!- las hermanas fueron tras ella

Minutos más tarde Akane no salía

\- ¡Akane ya tardaste demasiado!- gritó Nabiki ya desesperada, incluso Kasumi estaba ansiosa; de pronto la puerta por fin se abrió, revelando a la chica con la misma ropa que antes

\- ¿y el vestido?- preguntó la mayor

\- es que... no...-

\- ¿no qué?- apuró su otra hermana

\- no me quedo... creo que estos días he retenido líquidos... o he comido muchos panecillos- dijo casi para si misma - ¡pero les prometo que en unos días me entrará perfectamente-

\- no te preocupes hermana... así suele pasar- le quitó importancia Nabiki mientras la abrazaba por los hombros - siempre podemos comprarte otro vestido... u otros diseños, más... acordes- mencionó dándole una sonrisa extraña

\- no se preocupen, en verdad estoy segura que pronto me quedará, muchas gracias por su regalo, mientras tanto lo guardaré bien- y se volvió para ir a su cuarto, las otras dos se quedaron en el pasillo

\- ha engordado- Kasumi se tocaba la mejilla y se mordía el labio

\- no importa... se le quitará en nueve meses, bueno... eso si se cuida... si no, mínimo un año-

.-.-.-.-

Día de prueba No.5

\- No sé Nabiki, aun no estoy segura...-

\- ¡si esta más que claro! ¡¿qué otra prueba quieres?!- ambas observaban a Akane desde la duela de la casa mientras la más pequeña jugaba con sus pies en el agua del estanque

\- no sé, pero aun no me convence del todo...-

\- pues si quieres una prueba más fehaciente, tendrás que esperas como dos semanas, porque es el tiempo en el que a la "niña" le toca su periodo- se cruzó de brazos

\- ya lo sé...- dijo pensativa - ¡Ahh!- gritó de repente

\- ¡¿qué pasa?!- Nabiki a su lado

\- ¡una araña!- ante esto Akane al oírla se levantó de inmediato para auxiliar a Kasumi quien odiaba esos animales, pero a medio camino comenzó a ver todo borroso y empezó a disminuir el ritmo

\- ¡pensé que era algo más grave!- se quejó la otra

\- sabes que no me gustan...- respondió ya habiéndose levantado del lugar, viendo como el arácnido se metía entre las tablas del suelo

Mientras esto pasaba, un muchacho cayó de la nada dentro de la propiedad gritando

\- ¡están más que locos!- Ranma huía de su padre y tío

\- ¡no seas mal agradecido con el hombre que te dio la vida y crió!-

\- ¡si Ranma no hagas esto a tú padre!- apoyó Soun

\- ¡no voy a ir a otro pueblo a decir que esta embrujado solo para que nos den de comer!-

\- ¡pero si no te quejaste las tres primeras veces!- lo señaló su padre

\- era... era porque... tenía mucha hambre... ¡era necesidad-

\- ¡Ranma ven acá! ¡es entrenamiento!- le gritó Genma mientras trataba de darle alcance sin lograrlo, pues el chico brincaba por todo el lugar

\- hija... estas casi blanca... ¿estas bien?- oyeron como preguntaba Soun a su hija menor, Akane estática en un lugar solo pudo negar con la cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento

\- ¡mi bebé!- gritó el hambre al atraparla en sus brazos, Nabiki y Kasumi solo se miraron entre si, y antes de ir tras su cuñado quien la había tomado en brazos y había corrido con ella a la clínica, la mediana habló

\- ¿aun quieres pruebas?-

\- no, ya no...- con eso se fueron al hospital

.-.-.

\- ya llevan un muy buen rato ahí dentro- Ranma estaba que casi haciendo un hoyo en el piso de tanto ir y venir

\- ¡mi bebé!- Soun seguía llorando

\- ¿qué podrá tener la pobre Akane?- soltó Genma al aire

\- en realidad yo podría decirles- intervino Nabiki, pero en ese momento salió Tofu de la habitación interrumpiéndola, los tres hombres se fueron hacía él

\- ¡doctor díganos que no morirá!-

\- cálmese señor Tendo, ella estará bien...- no había terminado de hablar cuando Soun ya había corrido dentro de la habitación

\- ¡hijita!-

\- papá estoy bien...- dijo aun muy pálida

\- ya Tendo déjela respirar, además no ve que Ranma también necesita estar cerca de ella-

\- si, si, lo siento hijo- dijo apartándose un poco, el muchacho no se movió de la entrada siquiera pero ante el comentario estaba rojo

\- ¿estas bien?- fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar

\- si, gracias...-

\- ¿que es lo que tiene doctor? ¿alguna enfermedad mortal?- dijo llorando de nuevo el señor Tendo

\- no, claro que no- a Tofu lo único que le impidió reí fue la sincera preocupación del señor - ella...-

\- no se preocupe doctor, yo misma se los diré- Nabiki interrumpió

\- y yo- agregó Kasumi, todos en la habitación la miraron, Kasumi nunca se inmiscuía en asuntos como los de Nabiki, pero por esta vez la chica sentía que se consumía por repartir la buena nueva

\- como sea, Kasumi y yo hemos investigado a fondo, y lo sabemos todo-

\- ¿que es todo?- preguntó su padre confundido

\- que Akane y Ranma por fin serán muy felices- dijo ilusionada la chica de coleta

\- ¿de qué hablan?- ofuscado Ranma se acercó más a las hermanas

\- cuñado, ya no tienes que fingir, estamos al tanto del estado de nuestra pequeña Akane-

\- ¿cual estado?- preguntó la propia Akane, sus hermanas se miraron entre si y asistieron

\- ¡estas embarazada!- soltaron al unísono

\- ¡¿qué?!- gritó Soun - ¡¿Ranma?! ¡cómo te atreviste?! ¡¿y fuera del matrimonio?!- gritó enfurecido tratando de golpear al pobre muchacho que se había quedado en shock

\- ¡Tendo no se da cuenta que es la oportunidad que esperábamos!- dijo tomando al hombre del gi, y de paso evitar que matara a su primogénito, Tendo se quedo congelado dos segundos, luego...

\- ¡Saotome seremos abuelos!- ambos hombres comenzaron a festejar abrazándose

-¡¿por eso estaban tan dadivosas conmigo?!- las acusó - ¡de Nabiki no me sorprende! ¡pero tú Kasumi!-

\- lo siento hermana es por tu bien- dijo algo apenada

Todo mundo en la habitación gritaba y no se entendía ya casi nada hasta la muy oportuna intervención de Ono.

\- ¡escuchen!- gritó potente, toda la habitación quedo en silencio -¿como se les ocurre pensar algo así de la pobre Akane?- todos se miraron entre si sin comprender - Akane tiene una infección gastrointestinal bastante fuerte-

\- ¡esta bromeando! ¡¿no?!-

\- no Nabiki-

\- ¡nosotras tenemos pruebas!- exclamó

\- esta cansada y tiene nauseas matutinas- intervino casi tímida Kasumi

\- pues cansada es porqué no había pasado buenas noches por los malestares así que prefería ponerme a leer- dijo Akane

\- y las nauseas es porque su cuerpo comenzaba a registrar algo nocivo para ella-

\- ¿el vomito?- agregó Nabiki

\- el organismo tiene que buscar una forma para expulsar lo que esta causando el daño-

\- ¿los antojos?- agregó Kasumi

\- ¡yo solo quería limón!- se quejó Akane

\- el cuerpo por instinto te pide alimentos que pueden contrarrestar el mal, puede sonar algo tonto pero es como cuando se nos antoja algo caliente porque hace frío-

\- ¡esta gorda!- dijo la mediana Tendo cada vez más frustrada y señalándola

\- ¡óyeme!- reclamó Akane

\- si su abdomen esta abultado es porque su estomago y parte de su intestino están inflamados-

\- ¿y el desmayo?- preguntó para terminar Kasumi

\- falta de alimentos, es igual a falta de energía- dijo simplemente

\- ¡ustedes dos están locas!- gritó la de melena azul desde la cama

\- ¡más que locas!- apoyó Ranma - ¡¿en que mundo paralelo pasaría algo tan ridículo como eso!? ¡pensé que los únicos locos eran nuestros padres! ¡o Nabiki!- ella le hizo mala cara -¡ahora resulta que todos están en mi contra! ¡por favor!- dijo señalando a Akane y a él repetidas veces - ¡no por Dios!-

y con eso salió enfurecido de la habitación

\- ¡como si a mi me interesara!- le gritó la menor Tendo

\- bueno, aclarado el asunto, lo mejor por ahora será que Akane se quede aquí por unos días, necesito saber como evoluciona y controlar su dieta estrictamente por unos días- la familia aceptó y después de oír algunos pormenores de la enfermedad se retiraron a casa.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Akane ya estaba casi durmiendo, aun se sentía débil, cuando oyó como la ventana era abierta y una silueta se colaba por el medio

\- hola de nuevo- dijo Ranma acercándose

\- hola- dijo tallándose los ojos

\- ¿como te encuentras? con todo el escándalo de la tarde ya no pude quedarme sin que nos masacraran como es su costumbre

\- jeje... lo sé... ya estoy mejor...- ambos se callaron por un rato sin saber que decir

\- así que infección gastrointestinal ¿no?-

\- sip... espero mejorar pronto-

\- ¿y porqué pasó?-

\- un restaurante de mariscos de dudosa reputación-

\- ya veo...- el chico dio una vuelta sin sentido por el cuarto, luego se detuvo frente a la cama - en verdad-

\- si, Sayuri y Yuka me llevaron y...-

\- no me refiero a eso-

\- ¿entonces?-

\- ¿enfermedad gastrointestinal?-

\- ¡en que piensas idiota!-

\- ¡bueno debía estar seguro! debes admitir que eran buenas pruebas- completó

\- nos hemos estado cuidando ¿no?- le dijo molesta volteándole la cara

\- oye... no te enojes...- dijo yendo directo a la cama con ella

\- debes irte, en casa se extrañaran si no estas en la cena- dijo secamente

\- ¿me estas corriendo marimacho?- levantó una ceja con gracia aun así no dejo ese abrazó en el que la mantenía

\- si, si, ya vete- dijo sin mirarlo

\- bien, bien...- la soltó y se puso en camino a la ventana, aun así llegando allá regresó sobre sus pasos - debes saber que... si pasara... yo me haría completamente responsable...-

\- no tendrías de otra- lo miró por fin aun molesta - nuestro matrimonio esta registrado desde hace dos meses bobo-

\- y eso es lo mejor de todo- dijo riendo y tirándose sobre ella, besándola en el instante, boca, mejillas, cuello, frente, clavícula... todo lo que alcanzara

\- ¡no Ranma! ¡estamos en un hospital!- su sonrojo no pudo ser visualizado ya que estaban en la ligera obscuridad a excepción de la luz de los faros de la calle que entraba por la ventana, el se separó un poco de ella

\- Akane quiero que sepas algo importante- declaró serio

\- ¿que cosa?-

\- según las leyes japonesas, como estamos de lado derecho del hospital nuestro matrimonio sigue siendo válido, si estuviéramos de lado izquierdo no...-

\- idiota- tanta altanería y estupidez de su esposo a veces la exasperaba, así que solo lo besó para callarlo, tampoco es que Ranma se quejara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tarde pero seguro, hoy tuve mucho que hacer pero no podía dejar el día veintitrés sin oneshot, además como los anteriores nos más dulces, hoy tocaba dosis de amor más clara y concisa, los besos nunca sobran ¿verdad? xD

Bueno, nos leemos mañana, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
